Quand les disparus rapprochent ceux qui restent
by The Spirit Lost
Summary: Petite fiction sur un drame récent...


_**Hello~** _

_Je recommence à poster! Mais je recommence avec une histoire triste. C'est à propos du drame qui s'est passé près de chez moi, mercredi. J'espère que ça ne dérangera personne que j'écrive sur cela vu que c'est récent... mais bon, je tenais vraiment à écrire cela, il faut dire qu'une de mes amies a perdu sa cousine dans cet accident... J'espère aussi avoir bien écrit cette fiction en l'honneur de ces enfants et de ces adultes._

**Disclaimer** : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

><p>Il s'était précipité chez elle en entendant cette annonce à la Radio. Vingt-huit morts, dont vingt-deux enfants âgés de onze à treize ans. Il était arrivé rapidement en Belgique, tandis que le soleil, lui, n'avait pas encore percé les nuages de ses rayons alors qu'il entrait sans bruit chez sa cousine. Elle pleurait, enroulée dans sa couverture, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage plongé dans un des coussins verts olive de son grand canapé beige, son corps secoué par de nombreux sanglots. Il prit place à ses côtés, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Il l'observait de ses yeux rougis par les larmes, cet accident lui avait fait mal. Vingt-huit personnes innocentes, fauchées par la Mort alors qu'elles rentraient joyeusement d'une semaine de camps, des souvenirs pleins la tête. Souvenirs que ces enfants se repassaient en boucle lorsqu'ils fermaient les yeux, afin d'être sûr qu'à leur retour à Heverlee, ils n'omettraient aucun détail de ce qu'ils allaient raconter à leurs parents. Vingt-deux enfants et six adultes qui avaient hâte de retrouver leurs proches, quelque chose d'un peu banal quand on ne se doutait pas qu'au fond, la Mort les attendait patiemment. Vingt-huit personnes aux cieux, vingt-huit familles en pleurs, un village abasourdi, deux pays en deuils. Les larmes menaçaient à nouveau, il baissa les yeux sur Louise et se rapprocha d'elle. Il posa doucement sa main sur le dos de la Belge qui, surprise, sursauta. Elle releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux vides son cousin.<p>

- Je suis tellement désolé...

- Het was een ongeluk, Zwitserland...

Elle sanglota à nouveau, se jeta dans les bras de l'Hélvète et pleura longuement, serrant la chemise du Suisse entre ses doigts. Ce dernier, par ailleurs, ne parvenait pas non plus à retenir ses larmes. Ces gouttes salées lui furent étrangères, les dernières remontant à la Seconde Guerre Mondial, car depuis, à chaque malheur, il se murait dans le silence, pour ses soeurs, mais à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait plus rester impassible et les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même. Pourtant, malgré les sanglots qui se pressaient à sa gorge, sa souffrance s'exprima en silence, par respect envers sa cousine, car il se sentait coupable. Tellement, qu'il n'avait donc pas le droit de montrer à son aînée qu'il souffrait, car c'était elle qui avait perdu vingt-huit de ses enfants et non lui. Le sang de sa cousine avait coulé sur ses terres, il se devait de recueillir ses larmes. Telles étaient ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un visage plutôt familier aux deux blonds. Le nouveau venu s'approcha doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux du plus jeune. Le suisse lui adressa un timide sourire, serrant toujours contre lui la belge maintenant endormie, tandis que les images des familles défilaient devant ses yeux.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Vash.

Il s'asseya et cala son petit frère contre lui, ce dernier se laissant faire tant il était épuisé. Le plus grand souria et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux du cadet qui cédait de plus en plus au sommeil. L'aîné se mit à bercer inconsciemment le plus jeune en lui murmurant quelques paroles rassurantes, car il connaissait Suisse, il savait à quel point celui-ci pouvait être injuste avec lui-même parfois. Il se sentait responsable de tout ce qu'il pouvait arriver sur son territoire, même si tout n'était qu'un malheureux accident.

- Bonne nuit petit frère.

- Bonne nuit, Francis.

* * *

><p>La phrase de Belgique : ''Het was een ongeluk, Zwitserland'' veut dire ''C'était un accident, Suisse'' en Néerlandais.<p> 


End file.
